


Двое

by Riakon



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 08:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19291714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: У графа есть тайна. Он одержим. У него, кажется, есть твой демон-хранитель, но он даже не догадывается, что его хранитель - это он сам.





	Двое

**Author's Note:**

> Santonica. Без тебя его бы не было. 
> 
> Главная причина раздвоение личности в большинстве случаев - насилие в детстве, и я не стала отходить от этой традиции.

Тихий шепот звучал почти как гонг в церкви, и ноги затекали от многочасовой молитвы, но нужно было что-то большее, чтобы смутить бывшего послушника. Его мольбы звучали истовей, чем любая проповедь Папы Римского, но он не смел надеяться, что его мольбы достигали того, к кому были обращены. Стоя на коленях перед распятием, граф, запрокинув голову истово молился, прикрыв глаза, и бормотал уже зазубренные слова с единственной мыслью, что билась в его голове: «Господь Всемогущий, не позволь этому случиться снова, защити меня. Избавь меня от сего тяжкого бремени. Дай мне сил справиться, дай мне возможность найти верный путь, и не дай мне снова потерять свою память и найти себя предающимся греху и разврату».

Неистовая мольба, обращенная к Богу отражалась от стен, превращаясь в неясный гул, но смятенная душа не ведала покоя и продолжала, проходя заветный круг сотню тысяч раз. Он не признался бы никому на свете, но ему было страшно. Сейчас Джироламо Риарио делла Ровере, синьор Имолы и Форли страшился единственного на свете дьявола, что был ему известен. Единственного, что дотянулся бы до него даже на священных римских землях, где он продолжал взывать к Господу. 

Самого себя.

И ведь мог ли он когда-либо подумать, что в его душе появится такая гниль? Он всегда старался держать свои мысли в чистоте, он никогда не делал ничего, что было бы неугодно Святой Церкви, но вот он снова и снова находит себя там, где бы ему не следовало. 

Всё это началось давно, но было как-то незаметно. Не происходило прежде ничего необъяснимого им самим. В самый первый раз, когда юный послушник желал посетить ярмарку, но понимал, что в приходе бы его похода в самый центр гульбищ и разврата не одобрят, он обошел её стороной, и направил свои стопы в сторону прихода, где его ждала обедня, но только сморгнув, он увидел, что стоит в самой середине ярмарки, рассматривая необыкновенное чудо — фокусы уличного шута, что предлагал честным гражданам сыграть с ним на деньги. Мальчишка был младше его вдвое, но так ловко управлялся с шариком и стаканчиками, что народ собирался просто посмотреть на эти самые фокусы. 

Джироламо велел себе перестать смотреть, но когда он вышел с ярмарки, он понял, что у него не осталось ни единой монеты при себе. Он ужасно расстроился, ведь это не были его личные деньги, но решил обязательно покаяться и рассказать, что и не собирался заходить на ярмарку, но бесы привели его туда.

 

[Да ладно тебе! Там же ничего плохого не случится! И никакой это не грех, ведь мы всего лишь посмотрим. Я посмотрю, и тебе ведь тоже понравится. О, смотри-смотри! Силач поднимает девчонку! А та, похоже, совсем его не боится, хотя он такой страшный, такой могучий, и наверняка такого как мы с тобой может переломить словно щепку!

О, а вот всевозможные притирания и снадобья! И жуки в банках! И бабочки! Ну смотри же, они такие красивые, такие мохнатые и разноцветные. 

А вот и мед! Трехслойный! Жаль, что монет не хватит попробовать, да и расстроишься ты, если мы так их потратим, ведь ты вряд и вспомнишь об этом...

Фокусник! Смотри, такой маленький, а уже какой проворный! Давай сыграем! Хотя бы разочек... Мы просто посмотрим, как он это делает поближе, ведь это так интересно! Шарик в его пальцах такой шустрый, так быстро бегает, но мы ведь ловчее, и, конечно же сумеем отыграться, а ты даже не заметишь, что деньги не совсем те. Нет? Не вышло? Как? Но я ведь видел, что шарик был там, но вот его снова нет. Ну да не страшно, зато вблизи посмотрели...]

 

В тот раз он так же честно сказал, что бесы привели его на ярмарку, а ведь он был уверен, что обошел её стороной. Он наверняка задумался о Господе, и потому и не заметил, как пошел не туда, а в это время у него украли всё то немногое, что было в его карманах.

Своего наказания он не помнил, наверное, было что-то совсем не важное и простое, несколько сотен раз прочесть молитву и рассказать несколько глав из Библии наизусть. Наверняка было что-то простое, недостойное запоминания, и потому он не помнит. В любом случае, наказания всегда были соразмерны и он никогда не пугался их, ведь повинную голову меч не сечет, а он всегда приходил повиниться. 

 

[- Ты потакал своей плоти, сын мой. Тебе стоило усмирить свои порывы и обойти ярмарку стороной, как тебе и было велено, но ты не сдержался. — Суровый голос отца-настоятеля не наводил на меня страха, но все те немногие молитвы что я помнил, уходили лишь на то, чтобы ты не запомнил ничего, из того что произойдет дальше. В который раз мы в этой проклятой келье?

— Святой отец, я не хотел, я всего лишь...

— Это не важно, сын мой. Ты виноват перед Богом. Но я помогу тебе очистить твою душу, умерщвляя свою плоть. 

Так начиналось это каждый раз, а после... Сколько бы раз я не сжимал кулаки и не желал кинуться в петлю от того, как мужская плоть силой вторгалась в меня, раздирая изнутри, я не делал этого, ведь желание жить было сильно как никогда. Не моё, но твоё. Каждый толчок настоятеля вглубь тела заставляли душу выворачиваться наизнанку, и отторгать проникновение раз за разом. Я сопротивлялся, пытался вытолкнуть его, но кажется это в противовес приносило лишь удовольствие. Да, настоятель определенно знал толк в том, как надо умерщвлять плоть, а вместе с тем умерщвлять дух. 

Но это не важно, всё, что было со мной — не имеет никакого значения, пока это не коснулось тебя. И я сотню тысяч раз пройду по девяти кругам ада, чтобы не пришлось тебе]

 

Риарио стоял на коленях и молился, не путаясь в словах и вспоминая. Да, в детстве он многое забывал, и только тот случай с ярмаркой был наверняка не самым первым в череде запоминающихся, но одним из. В то время он был слишком юн, и память его не отличалась крепостью. Но были и другие, верно?

Вот он на несколько лет старше, он шел и думал о том, что вот уже несколько месяцев кряду ему сняться обнаженные тела, разгоряченные и упругие. Ему сняться зовущие глаза, что он видел лишь у хитрых девушек, которые желали от него того, чего он, как ревностный послушник не мог им дать, но это совсем не значит, что не хотел. Целый день он замаливал свой грех вожделения, а посреди ночи он обнаружил, что в его руках дрожит юная особа, прелестница, что день назад соблазняла его молчаливо своими улыбками, своими маленькими пальчиками, которыми она вытирала капельки пота с груди. 

В ту ночь он не покаялся о том, что не ночевал в своей келье и спешно покинул прелестницу больше никогда не посмотрев в её сторону, и стыдясь того, что сам находился на пике наслаждения с ней. Его напугало то, что какой-то дьявол притащил его туда, и он, конечно же, не помнил как приласкал её, но её формы ещё не одну ночь не давали ему покоя, а наслаждение испытанное, заставляло кровь бежать внутри быстрее от одного лишь воспоминания об этом.

 

[- Прелестная дочь Евы, грешна ли ты, или блюдешь все законы Божьи? — Мой голос полон фальшивого сочувствия, и она это прекрасно слышит, но это лишь игра. Игра, которая приведет их неизменно в одно и то же место.

— Грешна. — Её невинность столь же фальшива, как и мое участие.

— Тогда я хочу вас исповедовать и помочь очистить душу...

Ты не запомнишь этого, так же как не запоминал множество раз прежде, но тебе было хорошо, да и мне тоже. И девицу нужно предупредить о «строгих правилах» церкви, и о том, что завтра я буду делать вид, что её не узнал]

 

И всё же всё это могли быть мелочи, совершенно неважные и ненужные, мелочи, что он не забыл, но мог бы. Зато было то, чего он забыть не мог. Первое поручение во имя церкви и Рима. Он никак не мог взять в толк, чем провинилась проститутка перед Господом Богом, помимо своей профессии, разумеется. Его угнетало кое-что другое.

Убийство. Это слово лежало на его душе мертвым грузом. Он никак не мог уговорить самого себя пойти на это. Страшный грех, но что важнее — наместник Его на Земле, или собственные убеждения в том, насколько это дурно? 

В конце концов, любой ответ приходит в голову неожиданно, и он понял, что как бы он этому не сопротивлялся, но ведь это угодно Богу. Такова воля Его, а значит сделать это необходимо. Найти проститутку было не сложным, гораздо тяжелее было решиться. Она манила его, смеялась и смотрела бесстрашно, не подозревая, что именно он станет её палачом. Разве он сможет? Отступать некуда, он загнал её в угол, но глупая женщина не видит этого, не понимает.

Его пальцы схватили её за горло и сжали. В глазах проступило удивление и узнавание...и он тоже узнал её. А через миг, она была уже мертва, и конечности только слегка подрагивали. Он не мог поверить, что сделал это. От уверений самого себя в том, что это правильно и нужно легче не становилось. Тяжесть первого греха почти раздавила его, разрушила. Почти. 

 

[- Прости... — Я шепчу, понимая, что ты не узнаешь об этом, и в её глазах удивление сменяется пониманием, но пальцы продолжают царапать мои руки, стараясь избавиться от крепкой хватки на горле. — Прости... ]

 

Но у него не оказалось времени, чтобы как следует очистить свою душу от греха. Он принял графство, ему нужно было вести себя совершенно иначе, так, чтобы ни у кого даже мысли не возникло в том, что я недостоин такой чести, так, чтобы Папу Римского не смогли осудить даже самые злые языки.

Сотня тысяч раз, когда он забывал себя, когда я оказывался отнюдь не там, где был раньше, и на его руках была кровь, но дело было сделано. Словно ангел хранил его, но ангелы не могут убивать. Так быть может внутри него живет демон? Демон-хранитель. С такими мыслями ему самому нужно в еретики записаться и наказать себя самому. Но он и так здесь, значит он и без того наказывает себя сам.

Когда для него это место перестало быть последним пристанищем и домом? Когда он перестал чувствовать себя здесь в безопасности? Не имеет никакого значения. Нужно идти. Закончив тысячную молитву, он вышел из дома господнего, и ноги сами понесли его в захолустную таверну на окарине города. 

Никто его не спасет. 

Он просил изгнания демона у своих собратьев, и те приковали его к стене, чтобы провести экзорцизм по всем правилам. Его руки были скованы кандалами во избежание несчастных случаев. Над ним долго читали молитвы, священник тряс кадилом и поливал его снова и снова святой водой, не видя никакого отклика в брате по вере, в конце концов, они решили вернуться ночью, когда демон проявит себя. Джироламо задремал, а в полночь он обнаружил, что сидит в таверне и пьет пиво. 

В той самой таверне, куда он сейчас направлялся.

 

[Отмычка в рукаве надежно припрятанная от тебя вытянулась легко, да и церковные кандалы не отличались хитростью замка, так что справиться с ними проблемы не было. Но как бы показать глупому и не понимающему ничего тебе, что зла я тебя не желаю? Пойти в бордель, и снять мальчика? Нет, ты решишь что я ужасен, раз предаюсь такому греху, даже не подозревая, что это у нас общее. Тогда что же? Действительно, в последнее время ты слишком много работаешь, и вообще не отдыхаешь, а значит нужно заставить тебя расслабиться, влив приличную порцию алкоголя. И где же у нас есть такое место, где графа Риарио не опознают моментально, и можно будет задержаться?]

 

Таверна встречала его необычной для таких злачных мест тишиной, она была полупуста, но это ему было только на руку. Нужно было выпить и расслабиться. Трактирщик, что запоминал заказы знатных господ влет, уже поставил перед графом кружку пива и тарелку соленых орехов. Раз поднеся к губам пиво, и моргнув, Джироламо внезапно ощутил, что что-то не так. Он распахнул глаза, и, увидев перед ним незнакомца, что определенно тянулся его раздеть, Риарио сжал руку и выкинул её, метя в глаз. 

Смуглый незнакомец, кажется турок, не ожидал подобного, так как даже не закрылся, и, придя в откровенно бешенство, граф принялся избивать несчастного, чувствуя, что количество одежды на нем ужасающе мало, а руки и ноги повинуются слишком неохотно. И всё же избиения младенцев не получилось, так как незнакомец определенно пришел в себя и рыкнул:

— Что за хуйня с тобой творится?!

Дальше этого разговор не пошел, так как Джироламо и не собирался отвечать этому чертову извращенцу и мужеложцу. Драка затянулась — силы были примерно равны, и драка длилась до тех пор, пока ни в одном из них не осталось сил.

— Ты... — задыхаясь прошипел граф. — ...ты, сукин сын, ты что же меня трахнуть хотел?!

— А то ты был против! — отозвался не менее взбешенный голос противника. — Сам же напоил, заманил, а теперь строишь из себя оскорбленную невинность!

— Я?! — Джироламо не мог сдержать ярости, но ему едва хватало сил дышать, а кинуться в драку снова он не мог, не смотря на то, что запал был велик. — Да я всего лишь пиво пил!

— И ко мне ты не походил, мне не наливал и меня не совращал, ты это сейчас пытаешься сказать? — насмешливый тон противника заставил Джироламо снова кинуться в драку, но его руки оказались перехвачены, и ничего кроме как злиться ему не оставалось.

— Нет, кретин, я одержим! Хуже этих приступов, заразы не сыщешь, и я здесь непричем. 

— Ах вот как, непричем — хохотнул мужчина, — то есть тот каменный стояк, что я сжимал рукой был не твой и не на меня, так что ли? Неужто тут другие претенденты есть? Одержим! Скажешь тоже. Всякое бывало, но чтобы демоном отговаривались — впервые!

— Уймись! — Граф рявкнул, отбирая свои руки и находя разбросанную по полу одежду. — Надо мной проводили экзорцизм, да только мне это не помогло. 

Он сказал это серьезно и зло посмотрел на рассмеявшегося мужчину. Тот, казалось, был готов кататься от смеха по полу и стучать по нему кулаком, приговаривая «демон, ой демон, не могу». Джироламо не переносил, когда его находили смешным, ведь в такие моменты его чувство юмора исчезало, и оставалась только злость, ничем не разбавленная. В руке возник узкий клинок и он рывком оказался за спиной весельчака, приставляя тому нож к горлу.

— И это ничуть не смешно. Я бы заплатил достойно тому, кто сумел бы избавить меня от демона. А теперь скажи, почему я должен оставить тебя в живых? Тебя, того кто на первом же углу похвалится тем, что граф и гонфалоньер римской церкви желал тебя в помутнении рассудка?

Смех утих, словно его оборвали, и незнакомец поднял и развел медленно руки в стороны. Джироламо знал, что после убийства матери его рука не дрогнет, и он сделает это, ведь ради этого титула и положения несчастная женщина пожертвовала своей жизнью.

— Потому что я помогу тебе. — Голос весельчака был серьезен. 

— Ты? — Настала очередь Риарио смеяться. — Ты, безродный жулик мне поможешь? Тогда как римская церковь не смогла, мне поможешь ты?

Его смех был невеселым, а слова обидными. Он был готов мстить страшно за свое унижение.

— Я помогу тебе. А если нет — прирежешь меня, идет? 

Незнакомец предлагал отличный вариант. И все же Джироламо сомневался, а потому добавил:

— Я найду тебя где угодно. Я изничтожу твой род, и буду пытать и убивать твоих родных и близких на твоих глазах целую вечность, до тех пор, пока ты сам не попросишь тебя убить. Но даже после этого я не остановлюсь. И даже если ты сбежишь от меня, я все равно отыщу тебя, и вспоров тебе кишки этим самым клинком я намотаю тебе их на шею, а вовнутрь натолкаю муравьев, чтобы ты мучился до последнего вдоха. Ну а если вдруг чудо случиться, и ты станешь орудием в руках Господа, и сумеешь избавить меня от этого беса я не поскуплюсь на награду. Пятьсот золотых кажутся мне достаточно хорошей наградой за столь тяжкий труд.

Не смотря на неприятные угрозы, сумма была несусветная, и незнакомец согласился:

— Идет.

Джироламо отвел руку с кинжалом и убрал его в ножны, глядя на то, как поднялся мошенник и проговорил:

— Тогда не будем мешкать. Посмотрим, жаждет ли Бог освободить меня от этого тяжкого бремени твоей рукой. Делай свое дело без страха, мошенник и уповай на волю Его. 

— Ну, в первую очередь мне придется тебя сковать.

— Как предсказуемо, — граф притворно вздохнул и ухмыльнулся, — ну давай, мошенник. Но знай, что в Доме Господнем меня оковы не удержали, и я и сам не имею представления как это случилось, но я сбежал. Так что не слишком обнадеживайся моей неспособностью причинить тебе вред в этом состоянии.

Он подставил руки спокойно, глядя на то, как ремень стягивает его тонкие запястья крепко — мошенник был довольно умел в завязывании узлов, Джироламо не мог этого не оценить. Как видно мошенник часто вязал подобные узлы, а может быть, он наоборот частенько из таких сбегал?

— Итак, что мне делать дальше? — Граф посмотрел на экзорциста, что проверил на прочность узлы, и предположил. — Мне нужно дать тебе стянуть мои ноги и ограбить, покуда я буду беспомощен? Но знай, мошенник, при себе у меня нет денег — последними я расплатился за пиво и орехи.

— Смотри на меня. Мне в глаза. — Тот, кажется, не обращал внимания на подначки бывшего священника, и это обнадеживало.

Риарио усмехнулся, уставляясь в глаза, примечая, что один из них чуть светлее другого. Дьявольское око? Граф смотрел на него не мигая и не сводя своих глаз с чужих. Как долго он будет так сидеть? Разве если бы Господу Богу было угодно избавить его от демонов, неужто он бы не сотворил это чудо руками своих послушников, а не проклятого язычника и еретика? Внезапно одна его личность сменилось другой, но для него это осталось тайной.

А по ту сторону, происходило необычное.

— И сильно ли я тебя напугал, мой несостоявшийся любовник? Признаю, иногда я бываю через чур жесток и кровожаден, но обстоятельства вынуждают, так что не принимай на своей счет. — Губы графа расползлись в сочувственной улыбке. 

— Ты что, твою мать, издеваешься? — Мошенник нахмурился, но Джироламо вздохнул.

— Да, я бы поиздевался над тобою власть, будь у нас на это хоть немного времени. — Риарио протянул неторопливо, глядя с притворной страстью, что весьма быстро испарилась, оставляя не наигранную серьезность. — Но у нас этого самого времени нет. Я понимаю, что тебе тяжело с этим примириться, но нас на самом деле двое. Два человека — одно тело. Я не демон, нет, просто часть его воспоминаний у меня. — Граф замолчал, становясь мгновенно мрачным. — Он хочет избавиться от меня. Не знает, чем ему это грозит.

Мошенник промолчал, давая ему шанс выговориться. И вторая личность графа не стала молчать, он говорил медленно, неторопливо. 

— Это началось давно, и продолжается по сей день. Все самое жестокое и ужасное с чем не может справится он делаю я. И не только грязную работу. Он почти безгрешен, но не я. Всегда хотел чувствовать, а не быть послушной куклой в руках господа. Но он всегда делал, так как нужно. 

Мошенник подошел поближе и сел рядом на кровать.

— И когда же это началось? С чего ты взял, что второй ты не вынесешь всё то дерьмо, с которым смирился ты?

— А ты бы смог жить, помня о таком унижении, что сложно забыть и пережить не вздернувшись при этом? Т бы сумел вспомнить, как твоя родная мать задыхалась в твоих руках, как билась и царапала руки, и помнить в её глазах узнавание тебя. И знать, что она видела, что ты тоже узнал её? Смог бы ты убить тысячу человек только из-за того, что так нужно Риму? — Риарио фыркнул. — Он не смог. Поэтому смог я. Но так как это помню лишь я, то мы не можем снова стать одним целым.

Молчание повисло и затянулось. Наконец, мошенник спросил то, что должно было быть самым важным для разделения личностей:

— Что было самым первым? Самым-самым?

Джироламо долго молчал, словно не мог раскрыть губ и рассказать, словно не мог решиться на этот шаг, но всё же трусом он не был. Ни одна из его личностей, а потому, он принялся рассказывать медленно, с расстановкой:

— В ту ночь... Не так, тем вечером я как всегда молился. Вечерня была для меня делом привычным, ведь я с детства был в монастыре, но тогда мне сказали, что нужно идти, меня звал настоятель... — Прикрыв глаза, Джироламо спросил. — Догадываешься, что было дальше? Впрочем, тебе эти нравы могут быть незнакомы, но в месте, где люди заперты и вынуждены общаться друг с другом, процветает грех. Содомия. — Молчание затянулось надолго, и всё же он продолжил. — Он не мог вынести этого. Просто не мог, хотя хотел всем сердцем. И если мы станем одним целым, он уже никогда...понимаешь? ...никогда... 

— Ты только что чуть не прирезал меня. Я бы не сказал, что у тебя тряслись руки и ты не сумеешь выдержать дела такой давности. — Мошенник прищурился, и граф закрыл лицо руками.

— Это унизительно. Унизительно рассказывать тебе это. Детские воспоминания всегда такие...яркие. Нужно что-то, чем можно будет заглушить это, но разве в жизни святоши было хоть что-то столь же сильное, чем можно приглушить эту ужасную боль? Притупить этот позор хоть чем-то еще? 

Риарио убрал руки от лица, и его взгляд скользнул по мошеннику. Ему в голову пришла отличная идея.

— А впрочем, если ты согласишься показать ему, как это может...могло бы быть...

— Тогда все встанет на свои места? — С сомнением протянул мошенник. — Думаешь, секс поможет?

Ответить граф не успел. Он сморгнул, а уставился в глаза сидящему напротив, словно дожидаясь, пока тот скажет «хватит».

— Достаточно.

— И все? — Джироламо удивленно поднял брови. — Это так ты называешь свой хваленный экзорцизм? Я вижу в глазах такого жулика как ты все графы выглядят слюнявыми идиотами, которых облапошить так же просто как дышать?

— Да я, собственно, еще не приступал. — Огрызнулся экзорцист. — Жди, я сейчас приду. — Турок вышел и вернулся с большой кружкой, от которой явственно пахло алкоголем. Он сунул кружку графу в руки и велел. — Пей.

Риарио с сомнением посмотрел на кружку и на него, не решаясь сделать первый глоток.

— Ты хочешь изгнать демона? Тогда пей!

Граф вздохнул и сделал несколько глотков, напоминая себе, что всё это делается для него и во благо, даже если этот сомнительный синьор не кажется ему достойным доверия.

— Ещё. — Требовательно приказал мошенник. — До дна.

Джироламо подумал, что не сумеет допить такую огромную кружку до дна, но всё же начал отпивать небольшими глоточками, чувствуя, как от алкоголя все мысли разлетаются в голове, а ноги и пальцы становятся ватными.

— А теперь, — мошенник забрал у него кружку и поставил её рядом, — вспоминай. Ты был маленьким. Ты читал вечерние молитвы. Ты помнишь?

Джироламо прикрыл глаза, вспоминая множество этих обыденных моментов, что сливались для него в один.

— Да.

— И тебя позвали к отцу-настоятелю. Ты помнишь.

В голове всплыл образ брата Джафера, что передал ему, что настоятель хотел его видеть, и граф снова ответил:

-Да.

— Что было дальше? 

Перед его глазами стояла чернота, и Риарио отозвался:

— Ничего. Я ничего не помню.

— Вспоминай. — Сильные пальцы схватили его за лицо, и в голове всплыло воспоминание о грубых пальцах, сжимающих его тело и боли, но воспоминание появилось и исчезло, словно его и не было, и страх овладел его душой.

— Ещё... — пробормотал Джироламо, не желая оставаться в неведении. Он не мог позволить себе не помнить чего-то, ведь он не трус, в конце концов!

Чужие пальцы прошлись по позвоночнику и погладили ягодицы. Сознание Джироламо словно раздвоилось. Он чувствовал нежное прикосновение, а вместе с тем и грубые пальцы, сжимающие его ягодицы до синяков, и чувствовал боль, пронзающую тело снова и снова. Всё его тело напряглось, стремясь изгнать воспоминания о боли. 

Граф обнял источник тела, стараясь проявить нежность, и ощутить её в ответ. Он был неумел, порывист, но его порыв не оставили без внимания. Губ коснулись чужие, а ловкие и изворотливые пальцы принялись стаскивать с него одежду. 

— Что происходит? — пробормотал Джироламо, чувствуя, как его мутит. Грубые пальцы, хватающие его то тут, то там не исчезали, но становились как-то...бледнее. Осознание того, что здесь и сейчас происходит гораздо реальнее и приятнее, помогало смириться с мыслью что другие прикосновения были просто жестоки по отношению к нему.

— Вспоминай. — Требовательный голос, словно был не отсюда, и Риарио решил вспомнить, не смотря ни на что.

Ворох мыслей и чувств закружились вокруг него. Чужие руки, без тени жалости терзающее его тело, но сейчас, словно в противовес им его касались ненавязчиво и мягко, словно целью этого экзорциста было дать ему ощутить, почувствовать всю неправильность воспоминаний прошлого. Тело было почти свободно от одежды, и тело исчезло. Джироламо распахнув глаза смутно разглядел, как мошенник и сам избавляется от одежды, но смазанный силуэт перед его глазами предстал совершенно иной, не смуглый и сильный, похожий на медведя, а не слишком высокий, полный, а не подтянутый. 

Складки кожи вызывали в нем приступ отвращения, и Риарио лишь силой заставил себя сдержать порыв закричать от ужаса, но выражение лица он контролировать был уже не в силах, и на нем явственно был запечатлен ужас. Секунду спустя, туман перед глазами рассеялся, и Джироламо обнаружил, что сжимает в объятиях мошенника, не смотря на то, что делать это с затянутыми запястьями было неудобно.

Горячие руки ласкали его тело, и граф сжимался, вместо того, чтобы позволить себе расслабиться и получить удовольствие от происходящего. Пальцы пробежались по напряженному колечку мышц, кончиком пальца проникая в слишком напряженное тело, и принимаясь разминать, и Джироламо ощутил как воспоминание выцветает, от напора чувств, что захватывали его. Он не знал, что мужчина может доставить ему удовольствие, подобное этому, но это было.

Неожиданный любовник терпеливо разминал его, смазывая пальцы слюной, разводил их внутри и касался горячей точки внутри. 

— Что ты... — Джироламо начал вопрос, но не сумел его закончить, задыхаясь от наслаждения, пронзающего его от позвоночника и о затылка.

— Вспоминай. — В третий раз проговорил требовательный голос, и Риарио вновь подчинился. 

Он ощутил горячую и нежную плоть, упирающуюся в свою, и даже испугать не успел, как ощутил проникновение. Лавиной на него наплыло воспоминание о другом, похожем на это. Сильный и грубый толчок вовнутрь и быстрые движения внутри снова и снова. Но боли не было, и осознав, что это было лишь воспоминание, что он прочувствовал своим телом, Джироламо расслабился, пропуская в себя замерший от сокращения мышц, член.

Движение вглубь продолжилось медленно, и Джироламо почувствовал, как упругая плоть задела что-то внутри, от чего искры наслаждения рассыпались мириадами мурашек по всему телу. Он не сумел сдержать стона наслаждения, и ощутил первый толчок. Пробный, мягкий, осторожный. Его изогнуло от удовольствия, и, ухватившись за мужчину покрепче, он был уже готов к удовольствию от следующего. Сильная рука легла на член, принимаясь его гладить и ласкать.

Градом били воспоминания о боли, неуемной и раздирающей изнутри, о толчках, от которых было желание отползти куда-нибудь подальше и не позволять более делать подобного, да он и не позволял. Тогда он отчаянно вырывался, но его держали крепко чужие руки, и прижимало к полу наваливающееся снова и снова тело.

Сейчас каждый толчок вызывал желание ответить, углубить его и усилить, и уж точно ни в коем случае не прекращать эту сладкую пытку, едва не перерастающее в агонию наслаждения. 

Его увлекло наслаждение настолько, что он был готов почти забыть о том, что происходило давным-давно, однако все имеет конец, и горячие толчки вглубь его тела — тоже. За мгновенье прежде чем взорваться от удовольствие на него навалилось полное воспоминание, и не только это, но оргазм смыл с него совершенно все, давая шанс подумать об этом позже. 

Джироламо приходил в себя медленно. Сейчас он явственно помнил все то, что никак не мог вспомнить раньше. Он помнил все свои дела и был готов нести за них ответственность. Но вспоминать о том, что было с ним в монастыре было больно, настолько, что он бы заплакал, если бы только мог. Но лучшим доказательством того, что экзорцизм прошел успешно было именно это — неумение рыдать и жаловаться на собственную жизнь. 

Он чувствовал медленные поцелуи, и отвечал на них так же неспешно, до тех пор, пока нега не покинула его тело.

— Я не знаю, как ты это сделал, как ты узнал, но тебе удалось, мошенник. — Проговорил он тихо, но четко. — Тебе удалось стать орудием в руках Господа. Я твой должник.

Тот, в ответ, усмехнулся, будучи довольным тем, что ему удалось то, с чем не справилась церковь и все эти узколобые церковники, пусть даже этот и приписывает заслуги своему богу.

— Ты и правда мой должник. Пятьсот флоринов, так ты сказал?

Граф кивнул, глядя на то, как одевается мошенник и неторопливо облачаясь сам.

— Как я уже и говорил, при мне нет этой суммы, да и других тоже, к сожалению, так что тебе для получения награды придется поехать в мой замок.

— Не Святого Ангела, надеюсь? — Ёрничал мошенник, и граф вздохнул с притворным сожалением.

— Твои бы слова, да Богу в уши, как бы хотелось, чтобы та священная обитель и правда была моим домом и все бы сбережения я бы хранил там. И к слову...Как тебя зовут?

— А ты не помнишь? — Турок поднял брови. — Я ведь называл тебе свое имя, когда мы знакомились. 

— Да, что-то связанное со звездами. — Кивнул Риарио. — Но я не об этом. Как твое настоящее имя?

— К чему оно тебе, святоша? 

— Подумай сам. — Джироламо ухмыльнулся и подумал, что еще полчаса назад он был не позволил себе того, что делает сейчас. Он бы даже подумать не мог, что сможет флиртовать с мошенником. Но не сейчас. 

— Томаззо. — С некоторым сомнением сказал экзорцист, и Джироламо кивнул.

— Ну что, поехали за твоими флоринами, Томаззо.

Боль утихала, но нужно было время, чтобы она не тревожила его больше. И нужно было время для того, чтобы смириться с тем, что ему могло быть хорошо...под мужчиной. Ведь прежде подобного опыта у него не было ни с кем и никогда, но его новая жизнь началась хорошо, благодаря этому мошеннику. И за это его хотелось отблагодарить...да и из виду больше не упускать.

Мало ли что.


End file.
